The One Thing the Ministry of Magic Did Right
by ArticulatePen
Summary: Who is this new woman teaching charms at Hogwarts, and why is are favorite shaggy dog back? Is it just me or is Snape stalking Hermoine, and what is wrong with the boys.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/Info

This is a variation(sort of) of the Marriage Law Challenge. It is after the war with Voldemort or as some call him, He-Who-Was-Defeated-Again. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine are about to go their own ways sort of (Gee I like those two words). Anywho the twins are still alive and pranking, as is Dumbledore… don't ask how you shall eventually find out. Draco is good you also find out how later. There is an OC in this and No she is not based off of me, if she were me she would be with Severus in all his Snarky-ness. Don't flame they go into a flame retardant bucket along with random Plot bunnies that I throw in there. R&R Please.

Side Note: In need of beta and sorry all I seem to do is short chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermoine put her quill down and looked around the small classroom that just that morning had held her and three other students hoping to graduate from Hogwarts a year before the rest of their year… well sort of. Hermoine thought about the past 3 months, Voldemort had fallen for good early in the summer. She had spent the rest of summer relaxing and had decided to finish school early and get on with her life. It had been quite a surprise when Harry had jumped on the bandwagon, he wanted to be someone more than just the boy-who-defeated-the-dark-lord-twice. Ron on the other hand wanted along break, he had even stopped really doing anything other than sleeping, eating and quidditch. Molly had put an end to that after 3 weeks and threatened him in a whole mesh of not so pretty ways to get him to return to his studies. So the Trio was once again to attend Hogwarts, only this time a year behind all of their old classmates, those that survived at least. Stretching her neck out she looked down at her essay for Potions and smiled. 'Professor Snape was going to have a hard time finding anything wrong with this essay' she thought smugly. Shaking her hand out she picked the quill up wrote her final sentence and stood. Looking up she met the eyes of the Potions Professor, squaring her shoulders she strode to the front of the room and laid the essay down. "Thank you Professor Snape." She didn't say anything else just left it at that, he nodded in acquiescence, and she left. She walked through the school into the Great Hall and out the front doors. Once through the Gate she apparated to the burrow after all the next term didn't start for another 6 weeks**

**She had barely made it to the front door when Molly threw open the door and ushered her in. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are here to speak with you." She answered before Hermoine could even ask. Hermoine looked shocked.**

"**What do they want, oh no I have failed all of my N.E. haven't I?" She looked stricken at the thought "I will never get a good job now." she moaned.**

"**Nonsense!" Molly replied ushering Hermoine into the living room of the Weasley home. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall both stood as she entered.**

"**Ah. Miss Granger, please take a seat." McGonagall said gesturing to the sofa. She sat down as did the Professors. "Miss Granger do you know why we are here?" She asked kindly.**

"**It's because I've failed my N.E.W.T.s isn't it. I know I should have studied harder but I on…" She was cut off.**

"**No no child. We are here to offer you a position at Hogwarts." Albus was smiling fondly at Hermoine.**

"**An apprenticeship actually." Minerva responded immediately.**

"**With who? What about my N.E.W.T.s?" Hermoine had begun to fidget with the hem of her robes.**

"**With me girl, and blast the N.E.W.T.s, we already know you blew them out of the water." Minerva said irritably. "You would have to move into Hogwarts immediately to help me begin to prepare classes, it will be a long two years but at the end you would have a Transfiguration Mistress status for sure."**

**Hermoine looked from one to the other, smiling she looked to McGonagall, "Of course I will take it!" she nearly yelled. The professors looked at each other and smiled.**

"**Well than Hermoine we shall give you a week to get everything in order and we will see you bright and early this time next week." Headmaster Dumbledore rose to his feet soon followed by Minerva, "We must go thank Molly for the hospitality before departing." Minerva nodded in agreement "Enjoy the next week Hermoine, after this you will be working long hours and for little pay." Hermoine smiled wide, Albus then led the way to the kitchen to give their regards to Molly.**

**Hermoine sat on Ron's bed with Harry next to her, Ron was slouched in his desk chair looking at Hermoine like she had grown another head. She had just finished explaining what had just transpired downstairs.**

"**Blimey 'Mione why would you want to do all that extra work for anyway, you could do anything with the N.E.W.T. scores you're bound to get." She could tell Ron was upset about not getting to spend time just the three of them, he always got that way during the summer.**

"**Oh come on Ron it'll be great she loves Hogwarts, and the library is right down the hall from McGonagall's chambers. I am sure she is going to love it and do great." Harry smiled reassuringly at Hermoine.**

"**Thanks Harry at least someone is appreciative of my accomplishments." She glared at Ron. Ron had the decency to look sheepish.**

"**It's not that 'Moine, I just thought we would get to spend a carefree summer just the three of us for once. It's not every day one of our best friends destroys the most Powerful Dark Wizard in Britain." he whined.**

"**Nope only twice in 17 years" Harry Joked happily. Hermoine smacked his arm playfully. "seriously Ron you should be more supportive, Hermoine knows what she wants and is going after it."**

"**Which is more than you can claim" Hermoine mumbled under her breath. Harry snorted trying to contain his laugh.**

"**What's so funny?" Ron asked indignantly.**

"**Nothing Ron, just admiring your life choices." Hermoine replied sweetly. That just made Harry burst out laughing. Meanwhile Ron's ears had turned red.**

"**Oi! I know when I am being made fun of, I don't have to stick around for this." He rose huffily and stormed from the room. Harry by that point had stopped laughing.**

"**You really shouldn't goad him like that Hermoine. You know how he is." Harry admonished only half-heartedly.**

"**Oh like he didn't deserve it. Pouting like an impudent child." She smiled at Harry. "Come on I had better go apologize before he gets too angry." Harry nodded in agreement.**

**The rest of their week together was spent playing exploding snap, two on two quidditch, and of course setting off every joke and gag the Fred and George sold in their Joke shop. It was a great week, Ron and Hermoine hardly fought. At night the Trio could be found sitting for long hours in Ron's room just talking, some nights Ginny was there, but other times it was just the three. It was a sad morning the day Hermoine was to leave. Molly was of course coddling her like a child, telling her she must come for dinner on some Sunday's, not to work too hard, and to let them know if she needed anything. Ginny promised to write to her a couple times a week and told her not to get into too much trouble without her. Harry and Ron were the last, the three of them stood facing each other silently. Hermoine gave a sob and flung her arms around the boys. "Now you two behave, don't go on any big adventures without me." The boys looked solemn**

"**We wont 'Moine" Ron replied dolefully.**

"**Ya who would be there to spring us out of trouble" Harry responded. Hermoine smiled and stepped back from them,**

"**Promise to write me?" She looked at them questioningly, they nodded in unison. "It's not the far away, just a little over a month, and I will come and visit. I promise." She flung her arms around them one more time. Hastily she pushed away from them grabbing her trunk she disaparated with a pop.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermoine popped back into existence in front of the Hogwart's Gates. They creaked open allowing her admittance to the grounds. She smiled in spite of herself and strode purposefully towards the great castle. As she neared the Doors leading to the Great Hall she began to ponder whether she was supposed to just walk in or to wait. She was saved having to guess when the doors were pushed open to reveal Severus Snape. He gave her a slight nod, "Minerva was called away on some business along with Professor Dumbledore. They asked that I see you to your rooms and help get you settled." she was surprised when he didn't sneer during his entire speech to her. She realized she was staring a little too late, "Is there something appealing about my person that is causing you to stare? Because if there is I would surely like to embellish on it." She almost missed the quirk of his lips on the right side of his face.

"Why yes Professor Snape, when you aren't sneering at firsties or calling your students Dunderheads it's almost like your human." She feared perhaps she had gone too far when he didn't comment immediately, she was about to apologize when the left side joined its counterpart.

"Come along Miss Granger, you will be situated between the library and Minerva's rooms. I am sure you will feel right at home." He said sarcastically.

"Suppose your right, me with my books. Kinda like you with your cave. Wouldn't you say Professor." She bantered back. She couldn't see his face as she was behind him or she might have fainted for there on the Snarky Potions master's face was a slight smile… well as close to a smile as Severus Snape would ever have.

They soon arrived in front of an empty portrait. "Damn it Where has she gotten to now!" he hissed. Striding over to the portrait next on the wall he demanded they find the missing portrait. "Unfortunately Miss Granger you have one of the most annoying portraits in the castle as your guard. And yet at the same time you are quite lucky for you get to pick your portrait if you do not like the one supplied for you. You also get to name your own password. I would suggest something that no one would expect. That way you are not hounded by people who know you well." by the time he had finished talking the portrait in question as well as her escort appeared in Hermoine's portrait's frame. "Hermoine Granger meet Serene Waters, Serene Hermoine." The woman in the portrait was dressed in a loose fitting green silk toga and seemed almost to shimmer.

"Hermoine so gracious to meet thee. Thou has a truly unique name." The portrait had a musical quality to her voice and it instantly made Hermoine relax. Looking over at Snape she noticed he also appeared to have relaxed quite a bit.

"The pleasure is all mine Serene." Hermoine responded, her attention now back onto the portrait.

" Do you wish to set your password now or perhaps when there is not company around?"

"I think now would be fine, I doubt Professor Snape would ever use it." Snape looked at her quizzically.

"Tiddlywinks" Hermoine said enthusiastically. Severus raised an eyebrow at her, she smiled at him. "Like I am going to tell you what it is or means." He smirked at her.

"Do you need assistance with moving things?" He asked hesitantly, after all this is what Dumbledore asked him to do right. She looked shocked, recovering quickly she responded,

"Um no thank you Professor Snape though I appreciate the offer I am after all a witch." She added the last bit cheekily. He gave a slight nod.

"Well than Miss Granger, welcome back and do try not to get in my way." He answered smirking, he turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next few weeks seemed to go by in a blur, she not only was helping Professor McGonagall but Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore as well. She hadn't complained in the least and lately had been starting to get bags beneath her eyes. McGonagall took pity on Hermoine and had given her the weekend off from all her duties even the ones from Professor Snape and Dumbledore.**

**That didn't last long. Hermoine had a pen pal in Ireland, they had been exchanging letters for the better part of 6 years. Last week she learned the Headmaster Dumbledore was her pen pal's Great Uncle. Now she found herself Friday night sitting in the Headmaster's office being coerced into transfiguring the charm's professor's rooms to fit his Great Niece's needs. Worst part she only had until Sunday Morning to do a complete re-model. After the Headmaster finished explaining what he would need in such a short amount of time Hermoine took a deep intake of breath.**

"**Headmaster you really do know how to push a girl to her limits." she said quietly. He smiled kindly at her.**

"**If anyone can do it it's you. Besides I have a bit of a pick-me-up for you." he reached into his desk drawer and withdrew a ministry sealed envelope. "A very young and I believe inexperienced owl flew smack dab right into my window this morning. And clasped in his talons was this. It is addressed to you my dear." He handed her the letter. She took it from him with shaking fingers,**

"**You Don't thing it's my N.E…" she had paused mid sentence at the grin on the Headmasters face. She turned it over carefully, taking a deep breath she ripped it open. One single piece of parchment fell onto the mahogany desk. Carefully as thought it might suddenly grow teeth and snap her hand off, she picked it up. Unfolding it she looked down in shock. She had done it, passed far beyond flying colors. She looked up at Dumbledore shock still evident on her face.**

"**You now hold the record for highest score in Hogwart's History. Your name now resides on a plaque in the Great Hall right under Severus Snape." the parchment fell back to the desk as she flopped back in amazement.**

"**I beat Professor Snape? Me? Oh he is not going to be too happy about this." she said in wonder.**

"**I daresay Minerva is probably gloating to him about it right now child." Dumbledore looked rather pleased at the moment.**

"**Thank you professor and I shall have the rooms ready for Nesmith's arrival." She stood hastily.**

"**I knew you would." He said pleasantly.**

**AN: I know short Chapter… It was kind of a filler. Originally Ch. 4 was Ch.1 but I didn't feel as if I had enough SevMoine so I added some more and worked them in a bit more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermoine looked around the new Charms Professor's quarters with a smile, she had spent the better part of her weekend enlarging the room and adding on two more bedrooms as a favor for Professor Dumbledore. Her pen pal of 6 years had recently become a widow, 'not that it was much of a marriage anyway!' she though angrily. The marriage law had been passed in Ireland 3 years ago right as her friend came of age. Her father had sold her off to the highest bidder, thus she ended up in an arranged marriage with a pureblood that could care less. They had two children Resin who was almost three and Briar who was only 8 weeks old. Her husband had basically drank their money away. He was killed 4 weeks ago in a duel over a woman's honor. Now Nesmith was free, of course she had nothing but a very old and nearly empty vault left to her. She sold the estate to pay for outstanding debts owed by her now deceased husband. The widow had finally packed everything that she had not sold and was making her way to Hogwarts to start fresh as the new Charms Professor. Professor Flitchwick had decided to retire this past summer, he had said he had spent so long protecting the school from he-who-was-defeated-a-lot that he needed some much earned rest.**

**Albus Dumbledore however sat in his office, his head propped up on one hand as he stared at the letter before him.**

**My Dear Uncle,**

**It pains me to have to write this but me 'darling daughter' has yet again disgraced our family name. I am fairly certain that by now you have heard the most distressing news. Keagan McCaslin has gone off and got himself killed, and over another skirt, the dung bag. I am now saddled once again with the lass and her two whelps to boot. I write to you calling in a wizard's debt take the lass and the brats off me hands, and thus preserving not only my sanity but the Dumbledore family name.**

**Sincerely Your Dutiful Nephew,**

**Alabaster Dumbledore**

**Albus sighed heavily as he remembered the night his nephew had saved his arse during a drunken brawl at a muggle club, 'definitely drank way too much that night' he thought unhappily. That thought of course led to his nephew, he dispised the boy quite frankly, hated him for what he did to his young daughter. 'And she causing him problems, I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to kill Alabaster after what he did.'**

'_**FLASHBACK'**_

_**Albus Dumbledore sat with his nephew Alabaster as Alabaster's only child was auctioned off to the highest paying pureblood.**_

'_**Alabaster don't you think this is a bit over the top, I do understand that she has disgraced the family name once already but to auction her off like livestock' Albus protested.**_

'_**Uncle Albus you do not know of what you are speaking. The lass she is a thorn in me side, has been since the day her mother brought her into this world. This is me chance to get rid of the lass, and damn me to hell if I don't take it.' he replied angrily.**_

'_**Nesmith Dumbledore, half-blood status' a pale, average height girl of 17 stepped on the platform. She had long auburn hair that ran past her bum, and bright blue eyes. 'Her father be the one auctioning her lads, bidding starting at 10,000 galleons' the auctioneer shouted to the crowd. 'No takers?' he asked skeptically.**_

'_**Hold on a second there lad!' came a gruff voice from the back of the crowd. A tall, lean man limped forward tugging an identical younger version of himself behind him. 'Let me take a closer look at the lass.' He demanded. Obediently the auctioneer prodded her off the platform. Nesmith stumbled forward almost knocking into the man. He looked at her quizzically as he grabbed her chin. He turned her head one way and then the other, grabbing her arm he turned her around. 'Aye you'll do lass.' he remarked gruffly. 'We will lay out 12,000 galleons for the bonnie lass.'**_

'_**END FLASHBACK'**_

**Albus shook his sadly, she was married the next day and shipped off to be her husbands problem. Now she would be arriving here at Hogwarts to start a new life and to get her away from her father. It was going to be a trying year indeed, he had gotten word earlier this evening that the ministry was doing a variation of the marriage law that had been passed in Ireland about a year ago. Albus looked back down at the roll of parchment in front of him. Requiring all of age wizards and witches to participate in the Ministry's New Bettering the Wizarding World Program, 'More like the Ministry's breeding program.' Dumbledore thought heavily. The Wizarding world had taken such a heavy hit during the war with Voldemort and with all the squibs born every year from inbred pureblood families it really wasn't that big of a surprise. All Hogwart's students in their 6****th**** and 7****th**** year were required to take a personality test to pair them up with someone else in the Wizarding world that they are perfect for. He was also to assign two professors to be counselors to assist the student's with their transition and possible options should they have them. He shook his head sadly, Fwakes gave a low keen to remind Albus that he had a prior engagement. He was to meet his great niece this evening at the front gates to Hogwarts, as well as a Staff meeting to attend too.**


	6. Chapter 6

A young woman with long auburn hair and striking blue eyes walked down the center of Hogsmade. She was holding a wrapped bundle in one arm, leading a black haired little girl with the other. A very large, old trunk bobbed along behind the trio.

"Hurry along Resin, can't keep Great Uncle Albus waiting love." the woman said to the toddler. They made it to the outskirts of Hogsmade when the toddler began to fuss.

"Ama! Ama!" she cried out piteously, her mother sighed and scooped the obviously tired toddler up and perched her on her hip.

"Resin, sweetheart, you are getting too big for mommy to carry you all the time." the little girl looked at her, pushing her bottom lip out. "Where is the baby?" she asked, Resin pointed at the bundle in Nesmith's other arm. "That's right love, that's Briar. Now where is me big girl?" the toddler smiled and tapped her own chest with her finger. "Aye that she is!" Nesmith kissed her daughter's forehead affectionately, the gate to Hogwarts seemed almost to materialize in front of them. "Ah here at last." She could see her Uncle walking rather slowly towards them.

"Ah Nesmith, you made good time my dear." he looked at the two little ones in her arms as the gate swung open. "You must be Resin" he said tweaking her nose, Resin giggled and grabbed his finger. "Well than Ness, lets get you settled in, I am sure you and Hermoine have a lot to talk about." He turned around and they began their ascent to the castle.

Hermoine Granger nervously paced the Charm's quarters rooms while she awaited Headmaster Dumbledore and his three guests. 'Wonder what she looks like. Oh I bet her kids are cute.' She stopped and stared at the entrance to the quarters, she could hear Headmaster Dumbledore and a distinctly feminine voice from the other side. The door opened revealing the Headmaster and the young woman, she held the little girl in one arm and the bundled up baby in the other. "Nesmith!" She exclaimed happily, "So glad you made it so quickly!" Hermoine came forward and hugged the young woman.

"Hello Hermione! It was a terribly long trip I am afraid. Resin does not like apparating at all so we had to floo to a nearby pub and hike it here." She shifted Resin higher up on her hip. Hermoine had just opened her mouth when Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"I wish you had gotten here sooner Ness you might have had a chance to settle in. However as it stands we have a staff meeting to attend."

"Of course, let me just call Potty." Nesmith answered, she was just taking a breath to call the house elf when the unmistakable pop of their kind reverberated through the sitting room.

"Potty is here mistress, Potty watch little McCaslin babies while Mistress works. Potty will." The very young house elf stood before them in a green kilt, the design that of the McCaslin family, and an old tank top. Nesmith smiled at the elf,

"Thank you Potty I shall return shortly, Briar has already eaten." Potty took the bundled baby into her arms and took Resin's hand and led them towards the couch.

"All set Professor Dumbledore?" The Headmaster asked, the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course Headmaster Dumbledore." She smiled impishly at him. He nodded and they exited her new chambers, Hermoine bringing up the rear.

"Hermoine is apprenticing under McGonagall this year, she sat her N.E.W.T.s last month and passed with the highest scores this school has ever seen. She even surpassed our own Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape." Hermoine blushed and ducked her head. "Now now miss Granger that's nothing to be ashamed of, you should be ecstatic. Not to worry about Professor Snape he will come around in no time at all. I think he is just a bit, what is it you kids say these days, oh yes peeved." He boasted. Letting out a small chuckle he stopped in front of a blank wall. "Ah here we are. You two will need to remember the password, it will get you into any dormitory and classroom. It however will not get you into each others quarters, only the Headmaster has that privilege. Porthos the Pirate." He continued through the doorway that just appeared, the two girls looked at each other, Nesmith shrugged and followed leaving Hermoine yet again to bring up the rear.

A young shaggy haired man in his early twenties staggered out of an odd mirror somewhere in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. He coughed raggedly for a few minutes before shakily getting to his feet. Finally standing he pushed his shoulders back lifted his head and began to laugh. He looked at his hands as his laughter died down to amused chuckles, 'I don't think I have felt this good since right before James and Lilly were killed he though to himself.' he experimentally stretched and flexed his muscles, he stopped suddenly, 'HARRY!' he remembered. He remembered everything the battle, the kids, getting hit by something and than falling. He remembered falling for what seemed like eons and than a light, it started out as a pinprick, he thought he was imagining it. But then it began to grow and grow and got closer and closer, yes he escaped. He looked around, 'now where did my wand go? Oh yea the statue.' he dropped to all fours next to a statue of a half snake half pig and reached underneath it. Stretching his arm to the point of pain he felt the familiar smooth exterior of his wand, his fingers closed around it, he pulled his arm free of the statue and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Standing he looked around for an exit and made his way back into the Wizarding world.

"So you can see the Ministry has given us thirty-days to find a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor or they will provide one for us." the Headmaster looked around the room "Any ideas?" No one spoke up. "I'm afrai…" He stopped mid sentence a look of concentration passed over his face. "Professors Dumbledore and Snape please accompany me to the Front Gate it appears we have a very strange visitor and we need to correctly identify him. Deputy-Headmistress McGonagall would you kindly take over?" He stood as did Nesmith and Snape, they quickly proceeded out of the castle and towards the Gates. As they neared it became apparent that someone was indeed there and trying quite enthusiastically to get in. "Your name if you please?" Dumbledore nearly roared.

"Sirius Black" the garbed man replied.

"Impossible! Sirius Black fell into a portal three years ago." Dumbledore replied venomously.

"It is I Headmaster, I am free of that damned prison!" the man replied vehemently.

"Severus I will transport the man to my office, will you meet us there with Veritaserum?" Headmaster asked.

"Of course headmaster. It will take me but ten minutes." Snape replied angrily.

"Professor Dumbledore you will accompany me if you please."

"Of course Uncle." Nesmith replied, Dumbledore nodded and the gates swung open allowing the alleged Sirius Black onto Hogwart's grounds.

"This way Mr. Black" Albus said leading Sirius and Nesmith to his office.

AN: Mwahahah! That's right folks he's baaaaaacccccccccckkkkkkkk


End file.
